


Phoning a Friend

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, One Shot, Phone Calls, Season/Series 08, The Oriant Express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: During their stay on the Orient Express Clara and Jenny decide to ring their friend Danny Pink in an attempt to make the man jealous for turning down their offer to join them on the space train. Things don’t go to plan and the two girls end up paying more attention to each other than their friend at the end of the call.





	Phoning a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This small piece is taken from my Doctor Who series featuring my Time Lady OC the Stone, this is set during series nine which is quite far ahead of the series on ff.net. A couple of the first few chapters of the first book are on AO3, however, they are on hold due to the little amount of time ai currently have.

Clara and Jenny giggled on their bed, side by side in pyjamas. "Should we phone Danny?" Clara suggested.

"Why?"

"Why not?" The brunette shrugged. "After he denied your offer to join us on this relaxing trip it is the least we could do to tell him that we're having a really nice time, it might make him jealous."

"Which will only make him angry at you when you're at work on Monday." Jenny rolled her eyes.

"But it might be fun." Clara pouted. "Please."

"Oh alright." She rolled her eyes and reached for a Claras phone.

Clara frowned at her. "Do you have a phone Jen?"

"No." The blonde shook her head. "I don't see a point. I'm either with you or in your flat or the TARDIS.

"Yeah but it would be cool." She muttered.

"Cool?"

"Like we could text while at work like how normal couples do."

"Normal?" Jenny raised a brow. "We're not normal."

"What do you mean?" Clara frowned.

"You wouldn't expect us two to be together, I'm a Time Lord and you're a human. There's most likely some Time Lord rule about this but I've never stepped foot on Gallifrey so." She shrugged.

"Please, though." Clara begged holding Jenny's arm.

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and handed her girlfriend the phone. "Oh alright." She sighed. "If it makes you happy..."

Clara beamed in reply and kissed Jenny's cheek as she dialled, that man was going to regret turning down a relaxing train ride.

"I was wondering when I would be getting a phone call from you two." Danny picked up the phone, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Damn." Jenny whispered to her girlfriend. "He already predicted it."

Clara snorted in reply. "It's Danny. Of course he would."

The man laughed just about hearing them while Clara put the phone on speaker and placed it on the bed. "So how's the train ride?"

"It's pretty cool." Clara told him.

"I bet you regret turning down the offer." Jenny told him. "Even mum thought it would be nice."

"Nah." He replied. "You two need some time together plus it is with your parents Jen, too many couples for my liking."

"You never had a problem with us before."

"Yeah, when it is the three of us." He countered. "This is different though, a train ride in space sounds like a typically Jenny and Clara date to me."

The two girls pondered it for a moment before they both laughed. "True."

"At least you both get time to relax without running away from things."

"What do you mean?" Clara asked.

"Most of the Time everywhere you go has been dangerous." Danny explained. "The moon, the bank you told me about, when that robot was in the school..."

"It's just how life is for us." Jenny shrugged.

"Well at least your train is not dangerous."

"It's pretty boring, really." Clara muttered.

"Now you sound like you want the danger." He rolled his eyes.

"No, not really." Clara sighed. "Just a little bit of excitement."

"Oh, you want excitement." Jenny smirked now leaning over Clara. "I can give you excitement Clara Oswald."

"And I'm going." Danny groaned.

Clara giggled wrapping her arms around Jenny's neck. "Goodbye Danny."

"Bye Clara, bye Jenny."

"Bye, bye." Jenny said as the phone call ended.

"Peace at last." Clara hummed.

"You wanted to phone him." Jenny shot back.

"That was before you suggested an excitement." Clara smirked and pulled Jenny's head down allowing their lips to connect in a kiss as blonde straddled her.


End file.
